


Absolve Thy Heart

by recklesssketches



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: F/M, Gen, cute lil kitten named tempest is cute, history repeats itself au, jazzgirl123 is the original creator and you should support her, some reconciliation is needed between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/pseuds/recklesssketches
Summary: Its time that they talked about what happened, the night when he had too much to drink- or even before then, the day he made the mistakes.





	Absolve Thy Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzGirl123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/gifts).
  * Inspired by [History Repeats Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125125) by [JazzGirl123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123). 



> This is an early(ish) birthday present for Jazz, once again based off her History Repeats Itself story. I suppose this is a continuation of Dopamine. But, anyhow, she really does work hard on her writing and deserves all the kindness. If you guys would be so kind after reading this, send her good vibes and comment on some of her work. She's a wonderful writer and I'm shouting it from the rooftops for everyone to hear.
> 
> Happy birthday, Jaz!

After five days into this trip, Felix Beauchamp hadn't even considered the possibility of being in the situation he was currently in.

 

No, no, he wasn't in any danger. Or, at least, he hoped we wasn't about to be.

 

He was paying for a bottle of wine at a corner store not too far from the hotel, watching the cashier carefully place it in a brown bag, a plastic one full of takeout Chinese food in his left hand (oh, that was an embarrassment. He hadn't heard the person at the counter ask if he wanted chopsticks and completely turned them down). He'd decided it was time to finally sit down with Bridgette to explain and apologize for everything that's happened. Well, almost everything. He wasn't going to tell her that he was formerly Chat Noir (though it did make his heart flutter just a bit every time she defended his alter ego), and he certainly wasn't going to say he was _jealous_ of her friend. 

 

Hmph. Felix Beauchamp, jealous? _Never._ Chat Noir, maybe.

 

It was only a ten minute walk back to the hotel, and was about to enter his key into the door when he bumped into the very person he intended to talk with.

 

"Oh." Bridgette said, placing her key away into her bag. "I thought you were in the room."

"As did I." Felix replied.

A moment of silence passed between them, and she looked down to his hands. "Uh, whatcha got there?"

He shook his head, pulling himself out of whatever trance was enforced by the silence, holding up the bottle and the bag. "I think I owe you an explanation for... a lot of things. Care to join me for dinner? Unless, of course, you're planning on going out again, because if so this can wait-"

He's cut off by a slight giggle from Bridgette as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, putting her key in and opening the door for him. "I'd really like something like that."

 

Upon the door opening, the little black kitten the two had adopted, Tempest, looked up, sitting in Felix's open suitcase with a sock over his head. He squeaked happily, jumping out and trotting over, rubbing his head affectionately against his humans. 

"Hi baby," Bridgette cooed, picking the kitten up and scratching it behind the ears, placing Tempest onto the bed before she went to help set up the table. Two wine glasses, napkins, and forks would work perfectly. Felix had set the wine bottle down and the two takeout boxes at each place holder, waiting for her before he sat down. He poured the two glasses full of wine, and took a deep breath.

"I don't know where to begin." He said, Bridgette looking up at him, taking a bite of lo mein. "I guess I should start with recent events. That night of the... 'Whiskey Incident', I guess I couldn't deal with all that was going on. I mean, I'm put in charge of a whole bunch of kids with a lot more problems with listening that anyone at their age should have, and then I learn you're working with me, and all the things that happened between us in the past just resurfaced... I dealt with it poorly and I wasn't thinking straight. I shouldn't have even had that much- which reminds me, no matter what I say, stop me after six glasses- and certainly should not have acted upon it. It was a horrible decision; I can understand why you would be upset about it."

Bridgette looked to him again, taking a sip of wine. "I'm not upset." She said simply. "I probably should be, but I'm not. I understand that's a lot of stress for one person, and I have no idea what's going on in your life outside of this. I can't keep track of those things."

"I think it would drive many people crazy if we did try to." Felix hums, nearly finishing his first glass.

They both laugh lightly, Felix accidentally fumbling with a forkful of lo mein. He sighs, the minuscule smile dropping from his face. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, back then."

"I deserved it," said Bridgette dismissively, shaking her head and pouring herself a second glass of wine. 

"No, you really didn't." he says sternly, finishing half of his second glass. "With everything going on at that point in my life, even though I didn't reciprocate your feelings, you didn't deserve for me to blow up at you like that."

"You just wanted me to leave you alone. And that's what it took for me to get the message." she reasoned, despite the fact she was intensely staring at her food as a distraction.

"Bridgette," Felix groans softly. "Please. I've never been the type to initiate something like this, and I don't want there to be any more strange tension between us. It's affecting how we work with the kids. Please, just let me try to apologize."

Bridgette looks up at him slowly, fascinated at the boy before her. She'd never imagined Felix, _the Felix Beauchamp,_ to be begging to her. Well, maybe begging for something else, but definitely not this. "Okay," she said softly. "But I've already forgiven you."

 

Silence fell between them again, the only sounds of them eating and drinking wine. 

 

"What should we talk about now?" Bridgette asked.

Felix looked to her, and shrugged. "I don't know."

She hummed, tapping her finger against her glass. "Do you remember the time Madeline Debaux went on a rampage because someone made her pen explode all over her?"

"Ah, yes. That was a great achievement of mine." he sighs wistfully, pouring his third glass of the night.

"That was you?!"

"Nobody ever suspects the quiet person in the back."

"Oh my god, that was amazing! How did you do it?"

"Hey, it wouldn't be that much more of a surprise if I told you."

 

They went on for another hour or so like that, exchanging stories and laughter about their high school years, each surprising each other with infamous stories that happened to them- or because of them.

 

And by the time he was on his sixth glass, and perhaps it was the wine talking, his heart fluttered at every word Bridgette said.


End file.
